


The Waning Crescent [Protostar]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: This is my protostar entry for this year's Supernova.I've always been fascinated by prophecies, opposing forces that attract and the moon!Enjoy!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The Waning Crescent [Protostar]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InTheName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheName/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Waning Crescent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227357) by [InTheName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheName/pseuds/InTheName). 
  * Inspired by [The Waning Crescent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227357) by [InTheName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheName/pseuds/InTheName). 



> Thank you @inthename for liking my art enough to draw inspiration from it. I can't wait to read your story. I'm sure it will be wonderful!

The moon whispered it's waning crescent charm,

Just when it phases towards a new dawn...

~deepti Tulip

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to the wonderful mods of SQSN for making this all possible.
> 
> You are all rock stars!


End file.
